


Wear Our Family’s Colors Proud

by zovinar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: BAMF Batfam, Gen, Lantern Corps, batfam, don't mess with the bats tho, seriously, the dcu version of "what's ur hogwarts house", they'll fuk u up, whoops I've fallen and can't get up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zovinar/pseuds/zovinar
Summary: When called, they come. Not because of duty, but because of who they are. And their colors are mighty.





	Wear Our Family’s Colors Proud

**Author's Note:**

> just…idk imagine some kind of super skewed blackest night crisis? like the “all hands on deck” type.

 

The sky is alight. Specifically, it’s on fire. Not quite as dark as one might expect for a ‘Blackest Night.’

They’re on the sidelines, watching the first assault crumble, gauging where support will be needed, where their strength will do the most good.

«Richard Grayson of Earth»

A voice, what?

Nightwing sighs from behind them. “It did have to be _that_ kind of problem.”

«The time is urgent»

“I suppose this is enough of an emergency to count,” he mutters. Nightwing cups his left hand in the air and something, something _slides_ out of thin air, something that illuminates the night, vibrant, bright—   

«Richard Grayson of Earth, welcome back to the Star Sapphire Corps»

A violet aura surrounds him, envelops the blue of his suit, ring sitting gracefully on his finger. “As usual, this is a temp gig at best,” he teases the ring.

«We relish any chance to work with you, regardless of your stipulations»  

Nightwing grins. “Let’s go share the love.”

 

* * *

  

“You _do_ realize I’m busy here, right? I’m not gonna go tearing off just because you can make me fly, or something.”

«We—»

“Go bother someone else,” she glares at it, “this is where I do my best work, unless you can make me a better processing system, I’m not your guy.”

«Barbara Gordon of Earth, the ring will make anything you will it to»

“ _Fine,_ ” She snatches the ring out of the air, “at least you match my color scheme close enough,” she grumbles.

«Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps, Barbara Gordon of Earth»  

She cracks her knuckles. _Breathe. Focus_. “Let’s get back to work.”

 

* * *

 

Nightwing is rueful, violet streaks curling off of him as he rests a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“It came back, didn’t—”

“I do not want it,” Robin bites, face sharpening with anger, “I have never wanted it and I never _will_.”

«You admit your fear?»

“I admit my _self-awareness_. I know very well what people think of me.”

«Ibn al Xu'ffasch of Earth»

“I refuse to associate with a man too weak to admit he’s afraid of his own shadow,” he snaps at it, “even if the situation is dire.”

Nightwing giggles.

Silence, then, «the ring of the Yellow Lantern will accept you where Sinestro will not»

Robin growls.

“Damian?”

He reaches for it, face resolute. “We’re Bats, we use every tool we have. What better weapon against that cowardly lot?”

«Ibn al Xu’ffasch of Earth, you inspire great fear, welcome to the Yellow Lantern Corps»

“If I must inspire fear, it will be in the hearts of my enemies.”

Nightwing ruffles his hair, “attaboy.”

“Whatever, let’s go terrorize the idiots.”

 

* * *

 

“Holy shi—!” She almost kicks the damn thing outta the sky, “warn a guy! Jesus…”  

«I hope I did not startle you»

“Oh god, are you telling a joke? No one ever mentioned the rings being chatty.”

It hovers in front of her, tumbling over itself playfully.

Someone lands on the rooftop next to her. “Batgirl?”

“Go ahead,” she answers, eyes not leaving the ring, “this is probably more important for me to deal with.”

A hand pats her on the back, Supergirl? “Good luck.”

“Thanks…” She taps the ring, giving it another spin as a gust marks Supergirl’s departure, tugging her cape to flutter in the wind.

“Okay, sure,” she plucks it from the air, “why not.”

«Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps, Stephanie Brown of Earth»  

She holds up her hand to the darkened sky, examining the faint glow against the dusky skyline. “Onward and upward, huh?”

A clenched fist, eyes sharpening, blue lights swirl around her as she looks off towards the battlefield.

“Alright, let’s go knock some heads.”

 

* * *

 

Red Robin ignores them, staring at something blocked from their view.

“Oh fuck.” His hand wraps around an amber light, “oh god this is so fucked u—Nightwing?” he asks.

A curl of violet, a voice, “…hey kid…yeah, it’s bad.”

“Shit, shit, it had to be _that_ kind of emergency.” Red Robin gasps a shaky breath, “this is so fucked up,” a glow reaches out to envelop him.

«Will you be mine, will you wield the ring?»

He grits his teeth, “ _no one_ is taking anyone I love away from me ever again if I can stop it.”

«Welcome to the Orange Lantern Corps, Timothy Drake of Earth»  

The ring is on his finger when he turns back to them. “Let’s go, we’re saving _everyone_ —no matter what.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me.”

Roy stares at it too. “Are you serious? I know it’s a mess over there right now, but we’re like, ten sectors over.”

«Jason Todd of Earth—»

He shoos it away, “man, I said no, do I look like I wanna deal with more zombie issues to you? Seriously, get lost.” He sighs as he leans back in his chair, “fuck, I don’t like red _that_ much. C’mon Kori, let’s get out of here.”

 

* * *

  

«Cassandra Cain»

Two gasps of shock, two stumbling pairs of feet that run from the darkened alleyway.

No one would have noticed Black Bat if not for the spark of light that illuminated her figure. No one is ever supposed to notice the Black Bat. Still, it is a gentle light.

The sky is dark with soot. Sparks glow out in the gloom like fireflies dancing.

There is a battle being fought. The battle is not yet won.

Her family is in danger.

She holds out her hand.

«Cassandra Cain of Earth, your compassion is mighty. Welcome to the Indigo Lantern Corps»

The ring is delicate when it settles on her finger

«Let us go assist our brethren»

She nods.

They go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh sorry guys, spent too much time thinking about [this post](http://unsaltedslugs.tumblr.com/post/167936989074/blanddcheadcanons-the-star-sapphires-have).
> 
> …come fight me about anyone, I guess?
> 
>  
> 
> oh right crib notes: 
>   * Dick — violet — love
>   * Babs — green — will
>   * Damian — yellow — fear
>   * Steph — blue — hope
>   * Tim — orange — greed
>   * Jason — red — rage
>   * Cass — indigo — compassion
> 



End file.
